


Ororo Munroe

by Wolfy_Queen



Category: Hemlock Grove, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_Queen/pseuds/Wolfy_Queen
Summary: Ceraunophilia is defined as loving thunder and lightning and finding them intensely beautiful. And that's exactly how they both found her.Intensely beautiful.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this idea came from... but enjoy!

Zendaya **as** Ororo Munroe

Landon Liboiron **as** Peter Rumancek

Bill Skarsgård **as** Roman Godfrey

Hugh Jackman **as** Logan

Cameron Boyce **as** Remy Lebeu

Rest of Hemlock Grove Cast **as** Themselves

 

* * *

An old, slightly rusted truck rolled up the dirt road before coming to a stop in front of a small cabin that sat on the edge of the woods. The driver, an older man with very old fashioned sideburns, stepped out and observed the structure with a scrutinizing gaze, his nose twitching. After a long period of time, he seemed somewhat satisfied as he turned around and stuck a cigar between his teeth before rapping his knuckles against the passenger side door, causing the young passenger to jerk up from his slumber.

"Wake 'Ro up would ya? We're here."

The eleven year old boy blinked a couple of times before rubbing the sleep in his eyes and turning to look in the backseat. Curled up against the window was who he considered to be his older sister by six years, Ororo Munroe.

"'Ro?"

She twitched, and a groan escaped her lips, but she didn't stir. A fond smile tugged at the boy's lips as he reached out and tugged at her ankle. "Come on _Cher_ , wake up. We're here."

This time, the seventeen year old did wake up, groaning as she uncurled from her position. She stretched her arms up until her hands brushed against the roof of the truck. Purring when her muscles popped, she dragged her fingers through her snow white before narrowing her eyes at her surrogate brother. "Remy-"

Remy Lebeu held his hands up in surrender. "Now before you throw a lighting bolt at my head _Cher_ _,_ Logan wanted me to wake you up 'cause we're here."

Ororo looked out the window at the cabin, the sleep fading from her eyes. "At least we'll actually have a roof over our heads this time."

The younger boy snorted, remembering all the times during their travels when they were either sleeping in the truck or outside. " _Oui_."

The two smiled at each other before unbuckling their seatbelts and sliding out the truck. Grabbing their duffle bags from the bed of the truck, the two trekked up the hill where Logan was pulling some old, dead vines from the walls.

"You two get the rooms upstairs."

While Remy continued on inside, the ivory haired teen stopped just a little before the doorway and looked at the structure up and down. "Where are you sleeping?"

The older man grunted as he yanked yet another vine from the cabin wall. "Living room. I was told the couch was a pullout."

Ororo pursed her lips. "How much was this place?"

Logan paused before pulling the cigar from between his teeth and looking up at the cabin. "$300."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Only $300?"

A dry smirk wormed its way onto his lips. "One bathroom."

Her shoulders slumped. "Oh."

Logan snorted before turning back to his task and releasing the three metal claws that were stored in his knuckles. "Now get up there before Swamp Rat gets the room with the less bug infestation."

The seventeen year old smiled fondly before walking into their new home. Despite the nickname, Ororo knew that feral mutant thought the world of the young kinetic energy wielding mutant and wouldn't let anything happen to him, or her for that matter.

"Remy? I'm not sleeping with the bugs!"

**-Time** **Skip** -

"I'm going to check the town out."

Remy and Logan looked at Ororo as she walked towards the door. "Take some money for food."

The ivory hair teen nodded before making her way out to the truck where the box that had all the money the makeshift family earned - Logan cage fighting, Remy performing card tricks, and Ororo posing as a fortune-teller - while traveling. Taking twenty-five, she closed the box before sliding it to it's original hiding spot under the seat.

After walking into town, it didn't take long for people to start staring at the African American girl with hair as white as snow. Ororo ignores them though, after years of living with her mutation, she was used to the affects they gave her.

But as she passed the town's cafe, one stare was different. It was unrelenting. Ororo risked a glance out of the corner of her eye, and immediately locked eyes with a pair of piercing green eyes. The boy to whom the eyes belonged to was beautiful... very beautiful. But he screamed rich kid... and radiated with danger. Ororo could feel it from the other side of the glass.

Pulling her gaze away from the boy's, Ororo crossed the street before continuing down the sidewalk. By chance, she looked through a shop window, and stopped in her tracks. Because she spent years as a thief before Logan found her, she knows how to spot one.

And that the boy who was doing said thieving was about to get caught.

Ororo quickly walked through the doors, and pretended to look around at a slightly fast pace. She briefly locked eyes with the thief - who's eyes were a gorgeous shade of ice blue - before slightly indicating towards the door with her head. The boy narrowed his eyes in confusion only to have realization dawn on his face as the ivory hair teen bumped into the employee from behind.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you there!"

Ororo silently sighed in relief as the boy quickly made his way out of the store. Sparing the employee one last glance, she pretended to browse the store a little while longer before making her way out of the store.

After walking a couple of paces down the sidewalk, she felt footsteps follow behind her. "Thanks for the save."

Ororo turned and looked to see the thief from the store. He was handsome, in a rugged way. She smiled. "Who says there isn't honor among thieves?"

The boy smiled. "I'm guessing you're new in town too?"

Ororo grinned. "What gave me away? The white hair or the blatant way people are staring at me?"

He tilted his head, mockingly considering before nodding. "Definitely the hair."

She laughed before nodding. "My foster dad, foster brother, and I came in an hour ago. And yourself?"

"Literally thirty minutes ago."

He smiled before offering his hand. "Peter Rumancek."

The ivory haired teen smiled and took his offered hand. "Ororo Munroe."

**-Time Skip-**

When she walked through the door, Logan's head shot up and his nose began twitching vigorously, causing Ororo to raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"Who were you talking to?"

Her eyebrows furrowed as she placed the takeout she got on the table. "A boy who also just moved here. Why?"

Logan frowned before sniffing at her again. "He doesn't smell like us."

Remy's head tilted to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that he doesn't smell like a regular human. But he doesn't smell like a mutant either."

Ororo pursed her lips as she thought of Peter. "He seemed nice..."

Logan frowned. "Either way be careful."

"Logan, in a town as small as this, what's the worst that can happen?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I saw The Greatest Showman a couple of weeks ago and it was fantastic!!!** **Zendaya** **was absolutely gorgeous!!! ❤❤❤**

Ororo pursed her lips as she looked out the truck window at her new school. While a part of her was happy that she would actually be able to go to school this time, that didn't stop her from being nervous.

"Hey."

She looked at Logan. The two had just dropped Remy off at the Middle School, and unlike her, the young Cajun was not happy about this particular turn of events.

"You've faced down with things worse than this, you know that right?"

Ororo brushed a strand that escaped the bun her snow white hair was tied up in behind her ear. "Frankly Logan, I'm almost tempted to go through that all over again."

The feral mutant snorted. "No you don't. And 'Ro-"

"I control my powers, they don't control me."

A rare smile spread across Logan's lips. "Knock em' dead."

Ororo took a deep breath before opening the truck door, grabbing her school bag, and hoping out.

After turning and waving goodbye to Logan, the ivory haired teen took another deep breath and started walking towards the doors. No sooner than she did, she felt fingers playfully tap against her neck, and turned to see Peter grinning at her.

"Hey you."

The weather witch grinned back and let her fingers twine with his, an action that was almost instinctive at this point. "Hi."

After their first meeting, the two had quickly developed the habit of finding each other during the remainder of the summer. Peter and Ororo grew close, and since the weather witch had a feeling that they were both going to be considered outcasts by their classmates, their friendship was going to help them both get though the year.

As the two made their way to the doors, as earlier assumed, people stared at the gypsy boy and dark skinned girl with ivory hair.

"Not very subtle, are they?"

Peter snorted and squeezed her hand. "Cut them some slack 'Ro, they've never been in the present of a goddess before."

Ororo felt warmth rise in her cheeks as she chuckled until she felt a gaze that had become all too familiar during the summer whenever she was in town.

She turned her head to the left, and immediately met eyes with the same boy who's been staring at her since she, Logan, and Remy arrived in Hemlock Grove. He was leaning casually against a wall with a cigarette between his fingers, eyes not leaving her or Peter as they walked past, not even when he lifted the cigarette to his lips for a smoke.

"Know him?"

The ivory haired teen turned her head to look at her companion. "Not personally, I've seen him around town a couple of times."

She grimaced when she remembered when just yesterday, she was walking down the sidewalk when she came across him with girl around their age in his car doing things that really shouldn't be done in public, let alone a car. "One of which I'd _really_ like to forget."

Peter smirked. "Catch him in a compromising position did 'ya Miss Munroe?"

Ororo gagged before bumping her shoulder against his. "Oh hush you."

The gypsy boy laughed at the weather witch as they made their way down the stairs.

"He's one of the Godfrey kids."

She looked at Peter with a raised eyebrow. "Godfrey as in that big white tower Godfrey?"

"Yup."

Ororo looked at the - Godfrey - boy that was still leaning against the wall and staring at them. "That actually makes sense."

As Peter snorted, a girl with a pale cherub face and wavy brown hair was walking up the steps towards them, clearly not seeing them until Peter called out to her. "Hey Hemingway."

The girl looked up sharply. " _Don't_ call me that."

Peter and Ororo raised an eyebrow. "Okay, guess Summer's over."

They walked past her. The ivory haired teen looked over her shoulder to see the girl staring at them as they walked away, curiosity burning in her eyes as she stared at the weather witch specifically.

"Know her?"

Peter shrugged. "She's been around the trailer a couple times. Apparently she's seen me swimming in her grandparents pond."

Ororo raised an eyebrow, knowing fully well that the reason he swam in said pond was because the river next to the trailer was extremely polluted. "So she saw you naked."

"Yep."

"And she came by the trailer to ask you to stop?"

Peter snorted. "Ironically no. She said she was an 'novelist' and that it was 'important to know people's motivations'. Also she thinks I'm a werewolf."

The ivory haired teen raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Why? Because you're gypsy?"

He held up the hand that wasn't intertwined with hers. "Apparently, Because my index and middle fingers are the same length-"

Ororo's free hand clenched into a fist, the dark clouds gathering in the sky reflecting her anger. "-that makes you a werewolf?! What, does me being black and having white hair make me a witch?!"

Ignoring the fact that she technically was a witch, she moved to turn around and give the so-called novelist a piece of her mind, but Peter tugged on her hand. "Don't worry about it, and like I said earlier, you are a goddess Ororo Munroe."

The would be thunder clouds disappeared from the sky as the same warmth from earlier crept into her cheeks. The two smiled at each other before they kept walking, their joined hands lightly swinging between them.

In the halls, after discovering their lockers were right next to each other, Ororo and Peter separated with the promise to meet back up with each other during lunch. As she walked down the halls, her fellow students stared at her like an animal in a zoo. But she didn't let them bother her, as said before, she was used to the effects her mutation gave her.

She entered the classroom and was greeted with more stares. The ivory haired teen quickly snagged an available seat that was by the window, relieved that her claustrophobia wouldn't be a problem.

But before relief could fully sink in, a snooty voice cut through her thoughts.

"You're in our spot."

Ororo looked up to see the same pale girl from ealier, only difference was she was with two blond indentical twins, both staring at her with obvious disdain. The weather witch looked at the three before raising an eyebrow. "I doubt all three of you are going to fit in this one seat."

The scowl on both blond girls faces deepened before left twin snarled. "Not what we meant bitch. Now move!"

The ivory haired teen's expression didn't change. "Or what?"

What all four girls failed to notice was the body sliding into the desk next to Ororo's. And before the right twin could respond, they cleared their throat, making their presence known.

The four girls turned to see the same boy that was staring at Ororo and Peter earlier, his piercing green eyes as cold as ice. "Leave. Now."

The twins threw the weather witch one last glare before stalking away. The pale girl on the other hand, stared at Ororo with more curiosity before following the twins to the front of the classroom.

Sighing, the ivory haired teen turned to look at the boy who's been shamelessly staring at her for weeks... only to see him already looking at her intensely.

Shaking off her shock, Ororo raised her chin in slight defiance. "I had that under control, but thank you."

He smirked. "I know, but it wouldn't have been fun to watch if it was only fifteen seconds."

Just as he finished talking, the bell rang. Piecing green eyes stayed locked with dark brown ones for a few more moments before he held out his pale hand to her. "My name's Roman."

She looked down at his hand before looking back at him. Even his name sounds rich.

Nonetheless, she still took his offered hand in hers. "Ororo Munroe."

Roman gently shook her hand before pulling back, head tilting to the side ever so slightly. "Ororo."

She couldn't decide of the shivers that went up her spine were good or bad at the he made her name roll off his tongue. Thankfully, she was rescued from responding by the teacher calling the class to order.

Throughout the lesson, Ororo would catch Roman snatching glances at her. And when the teacher had everyone partner up, the rich boy turned to her expectedly. "Shall we?"

The weather witch looked at Roman briefly before looking around the classroom. She was pretty sure that people were going out of their way to not to look at her or the Godfrey boy. "Seeing that some people look like they would rather chew their own arm off than work with me, why not."

Roman grinned before grasping at his heart in mock pain. "Oh the pain of being made into the last resort!"

Ororo raised a confused eyebrow at the Godfrey boy before getting to work. For the rest of the period, the two of them worked together while Roman kept the conversation flowing, much to the weather witch's confusion. He puzzled her; one moment it was like he was Hannibal Lecter JR, and the next he was Prince Charming.

When classes let out, Roman walked with Ororo out of the classroom, the conversation still somehow going.

"So how do you like Hemlock Grove so far?"

The ivory haired teen sighed. "I like the town well enough. It's the people that annoy me."

The heir to Godfrey Tower snorted. "Too judgemental?"

She turned her face to look at him. "Exactly."

"Yeah, people can be real assholes sometimes.... So what's your next class?"

Having enough of whatever it was that was going on between them, Ororo stepped in front of Roman. "Why are you doing this?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

The ivory haired teen set the Godfrey boy with a firm look. "I mean you're the type of guy who only shows an interest in someone or something if they have something to gain from it. So what do you want from me?"

Roman watched her with assessing eyes before smirking. "Maybe I just wanted to talk to the pretty new girl."

Ororo stared at him, trying to decifer the many layers the beautiful but dangerous boy seemed to have before repeating her question. "What do you want from me Godfrey?"

The ritch boy's smirk widened. "To be friends."

With that being said, Roman turned on his heel and walked away. The weather witch watched him go, feeling more confused than ever.

**-Time Skip-**

When lunch time rolled around, the ivory haired teen stood in line with her classmates in the lunchline. Even now they were all staring her, most not even trying to be subtle.

As she got her food, she spotted Peter waiting for her near the door with his lunch. Smiling to herself, the ivory haired teen quickly paid for her lunch before making her way over...

... only to be halted by a voice addressing her from behind.

"You know he's a werewolf, right?"

Ororo turned to see the pale girl from earlier. She looked her up and down before raising an eyebrow.

"Says who? A naive girl who fancies herself to be a novelist?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Roman watching them from his table, but she didn't let her mind linger on this as the pale girl's eyes blinked in shock. "My name is Christina Wendall. And I _know_ he's a werewolf."

Ororo's dark eyes narrowed dangerously.

**-Elsewhere-**

In the lumber yards across town, Logan paused what he was doing. As he stood up, he took the cigar between his fingers and looked up at the cloudy sky. Knowing exactly what they meant, Logan chuckled to himself before putting his cigar back in his mouth and getting back to work.

_Give 'em hell 'Ro._

**-Elsewhere Again-**

Remy looked up at the angry clouds from his spot under a tree. Smirking to himself, he continued switching between shuffling cards and eating lunch.

 _Give 'em your best_ Cherie.

**-Back at the High School-**

"Why? Because his index and middle fingers are the same length? If you're an expert then, does me being black and having white hair make me a witch?"

Ororo didn't give Christina a chance to speak as she took one step forward, eyes hard. "If I find out that you harass my friend again because of one different physical feature, I'll show you how much of a scared little girl wanting to be taken seriously you are."

She turned and stormed away from the now shocked brunette. As she approached Peter, the gypsy boy raised an eyebrow at his friend's agitated state. "What happened?"

Ororo gritted her teeth. "I ran into that girl from earlier, Christina."

Peter sighed as they walked outside. "I've dealt with shit like this before 'Ro, and what they say about you should mean nothing."

The weather witch frowned. "I don't care what they say about me Peter, I hate that they assume that just because we're different from them, we must not be human."

When they were outside, they could see dark angry clouds rolling in the sky.

"So much for eating outside."

The ivory haired teen sighed and tried to put a lid on her emotions. "Don't worry, it's not going to rain."

Peter's eyebrows furrowed. "How do you know?"

Ororo concentrated to make the clouds disperse. "You can't smell the moisture."

As the two sat down, the clouds slowly dissapered and they began eating. While the hard expression on Ororo's exotic features soften a bit, it didn't dissaper completely. "I just wish people wouldn't make outrageous assumptions about us just because of one physical feature that sets us apart from everyone else."

Peter stabbed at his lunch, a thougtful look on his face. After a few moments of silence, he looked at the weather witch. "What would you say if I _was_ a werewolf?"

Ororo paused. Swallowing her food, she took Peter's hand in hers before looking him dead in the eye. "If you were a werewolf, I would say that you're still Peter Rumancek, my best friend, and nothing is going to change that."

The gypsy boy stared at her in bewilderment and awe. Then his eyes softened before flipping his hand over to twine his fingers with hers before squeezing her hand lightly. "Thank you 'Ro."

He lifted their joined fingers before pressing his lips to the back of her hand. Ororo's heart fluttered the same way it has since she and Peter became friends.

**-Time Skip-**

- ** _Peter_** ** _-_**

"There's this kid in my school, he's an Upir."

Lynda sat back in her chair. "An Upir?"

Peter's eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah, but I don't think he knows it himself. He has a sister, she isn't Upir. I don't know what she is, she is so big, she fills up an entire doorway."

His mother set her coffee cup down quietly, thoughts running through her head.

Since she didn't respond, Peter kept talking. "They're the Godfreys. Ororo said she has the Upir with her in first period.... That family seems fucked up."

Lynda looked at her son. "The Godfreys are my business, stay away from them. And try to keep Ororo away from them too, she doesn't need to be caught up in their mess."

She had met the ivory haired teen during the summer when Peter brought her over. And she was happy to see that Peter would have at least one friend while living here.

Peter took his mother's words into consideration and nodded. "I am... and I'll try."

**_-Roman-_ **

Meanwhile, in the mansion across the field, the three Godfreys sat at their dinner table quietly. A maid came in and placed a covered plate in front of Shelley Godfrey before removing the lid to reveal a hunk of meat.

After a few more moments of silence, Olivia Godfrey spoke. "And? Have we got anything more enlightening to report from our first day  school?"

Roman looked at his mother. "There's two new kids. One of them's a gypsy... this girl's been spreading rumors about him... I think he's related to that guy in the trailer by the river."

Olivia dropped her fork and hissed in distaste. "Filth."

No one spoke. After taking a few moments to collect herself, the matriarch of the Godfrey family looked at her son expectantly. "And the second?"

It was Roman's turn to go quiet as he conjured up an image of the ivory haired beauty in his head, trying to include every detail he could remember. "Her name's Ororo Munroe. She's in my first period, and she stood up to the Sworn Twins without batting an eye."

Shelley perked up and began to vigorously typed at her phone.

_'I have her in my last class. She was kind and defended me from them as well.'_

Olivia looked back and forth between her children. Just by looking at them, she could tell that they were enamored with this Ororo.

"You might have seen her around town..."

What he said next was more to himself than his mother.

"She's pretty hard to miss."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "How so Darling?"

Roman focused on his image of Ororo he had in his head. "Her hair's white. As white as snow."

The matriarch of the Godfrey family did indeed see who her son was talking about around town. She knew that Ororo was not human. Olvia wasn't completely sure what she was...

But things were going to change. That much she was sure of.

**-Time Skip-**

**(Author's Note: Not 100% certain what the timeline of Hemlock Grove is. Sorry.)**

As a month past, Ororo found her time divided between Peter, Shelley Godfrey, and/or Roman Godfrey. The female Godfrey was a sweet girl who really didn't deserve the ridicule she received because of her unusual size and inability to speak. However, even after a month of following the same pattern, Roman still confused her.

He had insisted on walking with her from any class they share together to her next class with the exception of English, since she had that class with Peter as well. Lunch was the only real time besides outside of school when she was free of the Godfrey boy's presence.

This came down with a crash and a burn when Brooke Bluebell's mangled body was found in the park not far from Peter's house.

 


End file.
